


The Good Life

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-August [25]
Category: Spooks/MI5
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: Jools contemplates a good day that's about to get better.
Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-August [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1081515
Kudos: 1





	The Good Life

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 237. Prompt from [vanillafluffy](http://vanillafluffy.livejournal.com/), who wanted some Jools: living the good life. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

A good day all around, Jools thought, lifting a glass to a televised image of the happy couple.

The whole gaudy spectacle had been a triumph for the old guard of both security services. Whether the marriage was actually happy was no concern of his, only that another heir was safely betrothed.

Jools felt an old hunger stirring. Luckily the preparations for the wedding required the incarceration of anyone deemed a threat to general order, including the leaders of several white-supremacist groups. The whole country was celebrating, so why shouldn’t he?

It had been years since he buggered a skin-head.


End file.
